Bonnie Olmedo
by George187
Summary: Basado en una novela hondureña, la señorita Bonnie Olmedo se vuelve la institutriz de Fionna, su vida ahí es alegre, hasta que el causante de su mal regresa para hacer su vida peor, ¿podrá ella alcanzar la felicidad con el hombre que ama sin que sus posiciones sociales interfieran? mi primer Fubblegum.
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos fanáticos de Hora de Aventura y de mis fics, aquí les traigo un fic nuevo que siempre quise escribir, este fic Fubblegum esta basado en el libro Blanca Olmedo de la primera autora hondureña Lucila Gamero de Medina, disfrútenlo.**

**(**_**N/A en el primer párrafo es mi OC George quien está como narrador dentro de una biblioteca**_**).**

-Ah, hola, no los oí entrar; veo que están interesados en oír está bella historia llena de romance, drama, traición y tragedia; siéntense, relájense y preparen un pañuelo para llorar.

* * *

**Capitulo I:**

Las calles de la ciudad de Danlí, a causa de un aguacero que acababa de caer, estaban poco concurridas aquel viernes de la primera semana del mes de enero del año 1900.

El cielo había quedado en un azul límpido, y el sol, que iba a ocultarse, doraba con sus postreros rayos la fachada de la espléndida casa de la señora Simone Burgos (**N/A Versión humana de la Reina Helada**) viuda de Moreno.

Se oyó el rodar de un carruaje al penetrar el portón de la casa, y un cochero, correcto y tieso, aunque sin guantes ni corbata blanca, dijo en voz alta a una sirvienta, que pasaba a la sazón:

-Ya está aquí la señorita.

La sirvienta se dirigió hacia el carruaje del que bajó una joven cuya fisonomía no es fácil de olvidar: alta, delgada, nerviosa, blanca, con una blancura mate que la agitación del viaje había coloreado; frente mediana de artista; nariz correcta, boca bien delineada, de labios no muy delgados, contraídos, a veces, por una sonrisa que hubiera podido pasar por desdeñosa o de burla si, fijándose bien, no se adivinara que era de definitiva tristeza; ojos cafés, profundamente oscuros, soñadores, melancólicos, atrayentes, en el fondo de los cuales se veía el brillo de una inteligencia privilegiada; cabello castaño, sedoso, de un lustre aterciopelado y que, sueltos, debían caerle en ondas acariciándole las bien moldeadas espaldas. Todo en ella, desde su traje de tela fina, elegante y correcta, hasta sus zapatos negros, la hacía aparecer simpática, elegante, distinguida y de buen gusto. ¿Por qué está joven nacida y educada en la mejor clase social, se veía en la necesidad de ganarse la vida, sirviendo de institutriz? Por la infamia de un hombre.

La sirvienta saludó, admirada, a la recién venida y, acompañándola a las piezas que le habían destinado en la casa, fue a avisar a doña Simone que la señorita Bonnie Olmedo estaba ya instalada, según la señora lo había dispuesto.

-¿Con que ya está aquí la institutriz de mi sobrina?-preguntó, con semblante impasible.

-Si, señora; ya está aquí.

-¿Con quién vino?

-Nadie la acompaña.

-Es verdad, me han dicho que es huérfana y que vive sola; más vale que sea así.

-¡Si viera usted qué joven y linda es!-exclamó con entusiasmo la sirvienta.

-¿Joven y linda?

-Una beldad, señora.

-No deja de ser un inconveniente; las muchachas bonitas suelen ser muy locas.

-Ella no lo parece, señora.

-En fin, si me sale mala, la cambio; ya sabes que, con dinero, todo se facilita.

-Cierto, señora.

-Ve que sirvan algo de comer a la señorita Olmedo, y, después, avisas a la doncella de Fionna que me la presente.

-Está bien, señora.

Doña Simone Burgos de Moreno era una mujer como de setenta años de edad; de regular estatura; delgada, colorada; más blanca que trigueña, con ojos verdosos y claros; de boca grande y labios delgados, hundidos, signos seguro de egoísmo y de instintos depravados. En su juventud fue una de esas muchachas de la clase media, a quien sus padres criaron muy mimada y que, sin tener los méritos y distinción de ciertas señoritas verdaderamente aristocráticas, tampoco tenía las virtudes de muchas de sus compañeras y de esas valerosas y honradas muchachas a quienes llaman "hijas del pueblo". Quiso la buena suerte de doña Simone que, al cumplir los treinta y seis años, y cuando ya se preparaba para vestir santos, a los cuales era muy aficionada, don Raimundo Moreno, un señor cubano acabado de llegar al país, muy rico, le ofreciera su mano y su fortuna, lo que ella tuvo a bien aceptar. Desde entonces cambio sus viejas amistades por otras nuevas, formadas en la aristocracia, y se dio a denigrar lo que ella con desprecio llama "la plebe". Pero el dinero de su marido, si pudo darle comodidades y relacionarla bien, no pudo quitarle su mal entendida vanidad y su vulgaridad de burguesa mal intencionada. Vivía muy satisfecha y ufana con su dinero, con su hijo y una sobrina de su marido a quien decía amaba como a una hija, y cuyo padre fue un valeroso general español, muerto cuando la niña sólo contaba con 4 años de edad, época desde la cual vivía a su lado, administrando, primero su marido, y después ella, el cuantioso capital de la huérfana.

Entretanto, la señorita Olmedo, sola en la habitación en donde le habían servido de comer, se preguntaba en manos de qué gente la había arrojado su pobreza. Bien veía que era humillante y despreciativo para ella que la señora de la casa no se hubiera dignado a recibirla ni a darle la bienvenida; pero esperaba conocerla y tratarla para saber a qué atenerse: naturaleza formal, recta y pensadora, aguardaba a conocer a fondo las personas y las cosas para juzgarlas.

En la casa le habían destinado dos habitaciones: una para dormitorio y otra para que recibiera a sus amigos, si los tenía y si alguna vez la visitaban, pues en la sala de la señora Moreno sólo entraban los íntimos de está y aquellos cuya posición social y pecuniaria les hacía acreedores a tal distinción.

La alcoba de la señorita Olmedo tenía los muebles necesarios y estaba adornada con sumo gusto. Un tapiz de fondo claro, con flores pálidas y vivos dorados, cubría las paredes; cortinas valiosas, blancas con fondo de un color rosado, muy bajo, adornaban las puertas y una ventana que daba al pintoresco jardín. La cama era de hierro, pintada de blanco y con ramitos de azules campánulas, vistosos pensamientos y rosadas fucsias, por adorno; también estaba cubierta con alba concha de fina tela, cuya inmaculada blancura no era ni más blanca ni más inmaculada que la soñadora virgen que descansaría en ella.

En cuanto a la otra habitación, si bien estaba adornada con lujo, era éste demasiado antiguo y vulgar; tapiz oscuro con flores muy grandes y cortinas de damasco de un azul muy subido; muebles de roble, pesados y fuertes, más propios para una oficina que para una salita de recibo.

Una muchacha muy joven y de fisonomía alegre y franca se presentó a la señorita Olmedo para decirle que doña Simone la esperaba.

-Pues hazme el favor de conducirme a donde ella está.

-Muy bien, señorita.

Blanca con una mirada rápida dirigida al gran espejo de su alcoba, se cercioró de que su traje y su peinado estaban en complejo orden.

-Guíame, pues, chiquilla.-dijo.

"¡Chiquilla!". La robusta muchacha sonrió al oír este calificativo afectuoso que nunca se lo habían dado en su casa.

-No es fácil que se pierda, señorita: iremos en línea recta, hasta la conclusión de este corredor; de allí daremos vuelta para seguir por el otro, y en la segunda pieza, a mano derecha, es donde está la señora.

-¿Es la habitación en la cual lee o cose?

-No; esa pieza está contigua a su alcoba, y allí permanece parte del día arreglando cuentas y dando órdenes a su servidumbre.

Bonnie comprendió; ella iba a formar parte del servicio de la señora, y como tal sería recibida.

-Hemos llegado, señorita.

Y Celeste (**N/A versión humana de mi OC la Princesa Azul**) se apartó para que la institutriz saludara a la dueña de la casa.

Doña Simone se hallaba sentada en una butaca; con un movimiento pausado se puso de pie cuando Bonnie entró.

-Buenas tardes, señora.-dijo la joven, saludando con amable sonrisa y de exquisita manera a la matrona.

Doña Simone no pudo ocultar su sorpresa a la vista de la institutriz.

-"¡Caramba!"-pensó.-"Es hermosa y parece una verdadera señorita; por poco es igual a mí.-Y adelantándose hasta llegar a Bonnie.-Buenas tardes señorita, pase usted, Celeste, ponle una silla y avisa a la señorita Fionna que venga dentro de un momento para presentarle a su nueva profesora.-la doncella obedeció y doña Simone le dijo a Bonnie.-Omito presentaciones porque ya sabe usted quien soy yo, y yo quien es usted.

-Así es, señora.-contesto la señorita Olmedo, pasmada de la lógica de la aristocrática y rica dama.

-¿Viene usted muy cansada?

-No, señora; más bien me a aprovechado el ejercicio en el carruaje, le agradezco que se haya tomado la molestia de mandar por mí.

-Así acostumbro hacerlo con todas las institutrices destinadas a enseñar a mi sobrina, por usted no mandé ayer porque estuve algo enferma; hoy ya estoy bien y ya está usted en su nueva morada.

-Gracias a su bondad señora.

-Diga más bien a la buena recomendación que de usted me dio mi amiga doña Carlota Gámez de Fernández (**N/A Versión humana de la Doctora Princesa**).

-Doña Carlota me favorece con su afecto y yo la estoy muy reconocida por los favores que me ha hecho.

-Y tiene razón para estarlo.-exclamó la señora de Moreno.-Pues, sin ella, no estaría aquí, donde nada le hará falta.

La joven no pudo ocultar una sonrisa que doña Simone no percibió, porque en ese instante le preguntaba:

-¿Qué le parece a usted mi casa?

-Lo que de ella conozco, magnífico, señora.

-¿Y las habitaciones destinadas a usted?

-Demasiado buenas para mí.

-La alcoba se arregló según el gusto mi sobrina; la que le servirá de sala.-y recalcó esta última palabra.-Según el gusto mío, un tanto severo mi gusto, ¿no es así?

-Formal; digno de usted, señora; le doy las gracias por muchas bondades para conmigo.

-Es que quiero que usted la pase bien en mi casa.

-Gracias, señora.

-A otra cosa, ¿le habló Carlota de lo que usted ganaría anualmente por instruir a mi sobrina?

Bonnie se puso colorada al oír, por primera vez, una pregunta de tal naturaleza.

-No, señora.

-¿En cuánto valora usted su trabajo?-le preguntó con el mismo tono que, años atrás, empleaba su marido para hacer idénticas preguntas a los operarios de su finca.

-Yo no lo valoro en nada, señora.-contestó Bonnie, sin dar a conocer el disgusto que sentía.

-¿Entonces?

-Déme lo que guste, que no haré objeción de ninguna clase.

-Bueno, la mesa, la ropa arreglada y 150 Lempiras mensuales, ¿le parece?

-Es mucho, señora, mucho.

-No; y si cumple con su deber, le daré, en las mismas condiciones, 200 Lempiras mensuales; esto no lo hago por usted, sino por mi sobrina a quien adoro, ¡Figúrese, la hija de un valiente general español, cuñado de mi marido, y muerto honrosamente por defender su patria!... la niña es una alhaja; solo que hay que mimarla mucho porque vive muy enferma, con que, ya lo sabe usted: no hay que fatigarla mucho con las lecciones.

-Descuide, señora.

Como si adivinara que en aquel momento trataban de ella, la niña apareció en la puerta.

-Aquí estoy, tía… Buenas tardes, señorita.-añadió, saludando a la desconocida.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Fionna.-contestó Bonnie abrazando a la niña y sentándose de nuevo a instancias de ésta.

Doña Simone dijo, dirigiéndose a su sobrina, que permanecía muda, contemplando a la joven:

-Aquí tienes a tu nueva institutriz de la que ya te he hablado.

-Si tía, la voy a querer mucho.

-Y yo quiero y estimo a usted desde este momento.-contestó Bonnie.

La señorita Fionna Murillo tendría unos 15 años de edad; era de estatura mediana y de constitución endeble; blanca, pálida, con ojos muy azules, muy tristes, y cabellos tan rubios como las espigas del maíz; su dulce fisonomía respiraba tristeza, suavidad, sin darse a conocer en ella el carácter vanidoso de su tía. ¡Pobre flor necesitada de aire, calor y sol, condenada por el orgullo de su tía a vegetar en frío invernadero! Aquella almita no había tenido expansiones, no sabía lo que eran ternezas, y se había refugiado en sí misma. Al ver a Bonnie, su corazoncito palpitó de cariño por ella, y se habría arrojado en sus brazos si su tía no hubiera estado presente para impedírselo. Por eso, cuando doña Simone, después de un rato de silencio, le preguntó:

-¿Qué te parece tu profesora?

-Siento que la voy a querer mucho.-contestó, como si en estas palabras estuviesen condensados la admiración, afecto y simpatía que ya experimenta por la joven institutriz.

-Bueno, espero que la trates como una señorita de tu clase debe tratar a su institutriz.

-Ya sé, tía.-dijo Fionna bajando la cabeza como para impedir el rumbo que llevaba la conversación; pero doña Simone no era mujer que se detenía cuando quería decir algo, y continuó:

-Obediencia, respeto; pero nada de familiaridad, las efusiones me disgustan.-añadió para atenuar la frase "familiaridad", con que había herido el amor propio de la institutriz, la cual, con tranquila calma expuso:

-Descuide usted, señora, que yo daré a cada uno el puesto que le corresponde, y me conservaré en el mío.

-Bien dicho, señorita Olmedo; usted comprende las diferencias sociales y ve que hay que respetarlas.

-Y las respeto, señora; el nacimiento de las personas se denuncia por si mismo y yo lo acato, de esas cosas nadie tiene la culpa.-añadió Bonnie, recalcando aún más la burlona sonrisa de sus labios, sonrisa que doña Simone no comprendía.

-Nadie tiene la culpa.-apoyó la matrona.

-Lo mejor es dar a Dios lo que es de Dios…

-Y al César lo que es del César. ¡Me gustan sus ideas! Nos entenderemos bien.

-Así lo espero, señora.

-Hoy es viernes, el lunes empezará a dar lecciones a Fionna: creo que le saldrá muy dócil la discípula, le acabará de enseñar francés, inglés, música, canto, dibujo, labores y religión y todas las materias que ella tiene a medio aprender, y cuyos nombres no recuerdo.

-Bien, señora.

-En cuanto a las horas de estudio, usted las distribuirá como le parezca mejor; y por la tarde, cuando el tiempo sea bueno llevará a mi sobrina al jardín, o la acompañará en el carruaje o a pie al sitio que ella quiera ir. Hace poco me dijo mi medico de cabecera, el doctor Marcelo Gámez (**N/A versión humana del Doctor Príncipe**) que esta niña necesita aire libre e inocentes distracciones.

-Yo la acompañaré con gusto, si usted, de ante mano, lo aprueba.

-Muy bien; creo que dentro de poco merecerá usted toda mi confianza.

-A eso aspiro, señora.

-Vamos, Fionna; acompaña a la señorita Olmedo a su cuarto porque ya es tarde y debe querer descansar.

Bonnie se levantó:

-Buenas noches, señora.-dijo inclinándose.

-Buenas noches, señorita.-contestó Doña Simone sin levantarse de su asiento.

-Hasta mañana, tía.-exclamó Fionna besando en la frente a la que le servía de madre.

-Hasta mañana, hijita; no olvides que está fría la noche y que es bueno que te recojas temprano.

-No lo olvidaré.-y acercándose a su institutriz, la acompaño hasta su habitación, exclamó alegremente.-Ahora no nos ve mi tía.

-Cierto, no nos ve. ¿Y si nos viera?

-No podría decir a usted que la amo con todo mi corazón; que es usted muy bella, y, menos aún, podría abrazarla.-Y Fionna se arrojó en los brazos de la institutriz, abrazándola con afecto, Bonnie besó en la frente a la niña.

-Eso es faltar a los deberes sociales, hija mía.

-¿Los deberes sociales? ¿Acaso piensa que, porque soy niña, no veo que usted es una joven bien educada y que vale más que mi tía y que yo?

-No digas eso.

-A usted lo que le hace falta es el dinero que a nosotros nos sobra, por lo demás, no he visto a nadie que me guste tanto como usted; pero que no sepa nada de esto mi tía… ya la conoce usted.

-No tengas cuidado ¿Sabes lo que yo deseo, Fionna?

-No, señorita.

-Tener un corazón tan bueno como el tuyo y que me quieras como a una buena profesora.

-Como a mi mejor amiga; como a una hermana.-exclamó la niña.-Pero sin que las demostraciones de nuestro afecto mi tía.

-No las verá; sé a qué atenerme respecto a ella; la he comprendido bien; hasta mañana, mi querida discípula.

-Hasta mañana, mi querida profesora.

Y después de otro abrazo, se separaron.

-"Esa niña es un ángel… ¡Pobrecita!"-pensó Bonnie.-"La señora, su tía, es una mujer muy vanidosa, soberbia, vulgar, grosera, y, por su fortuna, de pocos alcances. ¡Qué bien representa la aristocracia del dinero! No se nota en ella nada que haga sospechar nacimiento culto, origen elevado… Dinero, eso es lo único que tiene, lo que la hace valer a los ojos de sus iguales y lo que agranda sus vicios y aumenta sus malas pasiones. A la niña, yo la salvaré de ese pernicioso ejemplo; es dócil y buena y no aprueba el exaltado orgullo de su tía."

**Fin del Capitulo I**

* * *

George:-Espero hayan disfrutado la historia que apenas empieza, esténse atento que luego de unos días mi jefe subirá un one-shot; dejen review, den favorite o follow, y recuerden, quien se los dijo.


	2. Chapter 2

**George:-Que bueno es verlos de nuevo, desde este capítulo conoceremos la vida de la señorita Olmedo desde su punto de vista, en este veremos su pasado y el cómo termino de institutriz, postdata: la foto que puse es la portada de Blanca Olmedo.**

**Disfrútenlo****.**

**Capítulo 2: Memorándum de Bonnie**

Heme aquí, desde ayer, en este suntuoso palacio cuyo lujo, demasiado severo, y cuyo aspecto sombrío en nada me recuerdan la lujosa pero sonriente casa en donde pasé los días más felices de mi vida. ¿Me ha traído aquí la dicha o la desgracia? No lo sé; pero no me atrevo a esperar en este mundo sino tristezas. El ángel pálido y triste que me besó al nacer, aún no se ha separado de mi lado. Y, sin embargo, mi infancia fue feliz… Después que murió mi madre, siendo yo muy pequeña, mi padre me consagró a mí; me amaba con idolatría; me rodeó de consideraciones, de respeto y de cariño; aunque era algo rico, se empeñó en que yo me graduase de profesora, como si el pobre comprendiera que mi instrucción me daría, más tarde, con qué ganarme honradamente la vida. ¡Pobre padre mío!... Cuando pienso en los últimos desesperados momentos de su existencia, y el hombre que causó su muerte y mi pobreza, se crispan mis manos, aprieto los dientes, y de mi boca, nacida para la plegaria, brota una maldición.

Mi padre ero uno de esos hombres rectos, severos, honrados en demasía, y que no transigen jamás con aquello que no es el deber; padre cariñosísimo, amigo leal y franco que no sospechaba que pudiese haber hombres que, por conveniencia personal, sacrificasen la amistad, causando la ruina de aquél a quien daban el título de amigo. Su mano siempre estaba tendida al menesteroso, su casa siempre abierta para sus amigos y para los que le necesitaban. Su limpia fortuna, heredada de su padre, le acarreó algunos enemigos; entre ellos, uno que se decía hermano suyo y que aseguraba ser hijo de mi abuelo. Mi padre, sin creer en tal parentesco, favorecía al señor Lemon Martínez (**N/A versión humana de Limonagrio, así se llama el presunto hermano**) y le decía que dejara de ridículas pretensiones acerca de su capital.

-Estoy seguro, hermano, de que tú disfrutas de lo mío.-dijo una vez Martínez a mi padre.

-Si estás seguro de que mi fortuna te pertenece, pruébamelo, y te la entregaré.-le contestó mi padre ya impaciente.

-Muy bien, hermano, te lo probaré.

Mi padre no había vuelto a pensar en el pariente postizo, cuando vino a recordárselo un hombre cuya fisonomía la recuerdo siempre con repugnancia y asco; es de regular talla; algo grueso, blanco; cara redonda, avigranada; pelo y bigotes lisos; ojos claros y no muy grandes; buen bebedor, buen jugador; buen estafador, buen charlatán; algo peor que un caballero de industria; pero él tenía, y aún tiene, la pretensión de pasar por hombre honrado. Hizo que mi padre lo recibiera, pretextando que venía a hablarle de un asunto importante. Fue conducido a la sala en donde estábamos mi padre y yo; y, desde la puerta, saludó haciendo una gran reverencia:

-Buenos días, señor don Gumball, beso a usted los pies; señorita.-y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Buenos días, caballero.-correspondió mi papá.

-Elodio Mentolaga, para servirles (**N/A versión humana de Mentita**)-exclamó el vulgar personaje, presentándose.

-Sea bienvenido; mi hija, la señorita Bonnie Olmedo.-dijo mi padre, señalándome; Mentolaga se inclinó hacia mí, y su mano ensució la mía.

-Humilde servidor de usted.-me dijo.

-Siéntese caballero, y hágame el favor de decirme a qué debo el placer de su visita.-exclamó mi padre.

-A un asunto reservado que deseo tratar sólo con usted.

-¿Concerniente sólo a mí?

-Sólo a usted.

-Entonces, puede usted hablar; no tengo secretos para mi hija.-yo quise retirarme, porque la presencia de aquel hombre me disgustaba; pero mi papá me dijo.-No te vayas, Bonnie; quiero que estés al corriente de todo lo que se relacione conmigo, puede hablar, don Elodio.

-He tenido el honor de decirles que me llamo Elodio Mentolaga, y vengo a ofrecer a usted mis servicios.

-¿De qué manera?

-Soy Procurador Judicial.-dijo con énfasis.

-¡Ah!... Pero yo no tengo…

-Dispénseme, doctor, ¿Conoce a don Lemon Martínez?

-Le conozco.

-Pues muy pronto demandará a usted por una herencia; algo he oído decir de eso.

-¿Y bien?

-Corre usted riesgo; ese hombre tiene documentos.

-¿Qué prueban?...

-Que es hijo del padre de usted.

-No le temo.

-yo tomé informes acerca de usted; me dijeron que es usted el hombre más culto y honrado de este lugar, y como yo nunca he llevado ni llevaré jamás una mala causa, me propuse servir a usted si se dignaba aceptar mis desinteresados servicios; no soy abogado, porque no cuento con los recursos suficientes para obtener este título; pero tengo mucha práctica, y, sobre todo, buena intención de no servir más que a personas honradas; el asunto de usted requiere estudio, prudencia y cuidado, porque los contrarios se valdrán de malas armas; pero la justicia vale mucho

-Está bien, caballero; tomaré en consideración su bondadosa propuesta.

-Corriente, señor, volveré oportunamente.

Se retiró Mentolaga, y mi padre, por lo que pudiera ocurrir, tomó informes de él, con las personas que sabía podían conocerle; le dijeron que hacía poco había llegado de la capital y que era un hombre entendido en Derecho, al cual no se le conocían malas acciones, y como Martínez lo demandase, no vaciló en nombrar a Mentolaga su apoderado.

Desde entonces, el procurador frecuentó nuestra casa; comía muchas veces con nosotros y llegó a ganarse, por completo, la confianza de mi padre. A mí me prodigaba ciertas atenciones que me caían mal.

Un día le dije:-Nunca me ha hablado de su señora; me han dicho que usted es casado.

-Por mi desgracia, señorita.-y dio un fuerte suspiro, y desde entonces me fue más repulsivo y antipático. Cuando mi padre le decía que arreglaran el precio por el cual le llevaría el asunto, él contestaba.-Después arreglaremos eso; servir a un hombre como usted es mi mayor recompensa.

Pero esto no le impedía que continuamente le pidiese dinero y mandar a llevar de nuestra casa lo que necesitaba de la suya.

El tiempo pasaba; la cuestión se intricó y corrieron los rumores de que mi padre perdería el pleito.-Paciencia, paciencia.-exclamaba Elodio.-Ya se verá, la justicia nunca pierde, es que quieren afligirlos a ustedes.

Nosotros estábamos muy confiados, cuando un día un viejo amigo de mi padre llegó muy preocupado al hablar con él de cosas graves, según dijo. Mi padre, como siempre, deseó que oyese yo la conversación.

-Gumball, ¿No temes que está niña oiga malas nuevas?-dijo el señor Lee a mi padre, en voz baja, pero yo oí bien.

-No, Marshall, puesto que de todos modos las ha de saber, ¿Qué hay de mi asunto?

-Que va mal.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Muy mal, mi amigo.

-Mentolaga me ha dicho…

-¿Qué?

-Que es cosa perdida para Martínez.

-Todo lo contrario, Mentolaga ha llevado muy mal tu asunto, no lo dudes.

-¿Que lo ha llevado mal?

-Tan mal, que Martínez gana.

-¡Oh!... ¡Eso no es posible!...

-Es necesario que te armes de valor.

-¿Y qué sabes tú?

-Que la Corte Suprema te condenó a dar a Martínez la cuarta parte de tu capital, más los intereses de esa cuarta parte desde que te puso la demanda, más los costos del juicio.

-¿Así es?

-Que te quedas sin nada, pues has tenido que gastar mucho.

-¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Eso es absurdo! ¿Y de qué le sirve a un hombre ser honrado, tener justicia?

-De nada, si los encargados de administrarla son jueces venales, en estos tiempos el más pícaro es el más dichoso y mejor considerado.

Yo, llena de angustia, lloraba; no por mí, sino por mi padre, tan anciano y tan bueno.

-Gumball, ¿Tienes dinero en caja?

-Tengo ocho mil Lempiras.

-Dámelos.

-¿Para qué?

-Para salvártelos.

-No; que me lo roben todo; que me dejen en la calle.

-Pero tienes una hija.

-Es verdad.-dijo mi padre, rodándosele las lágrimas.-Pobrecita hija mía, ¡en la miseria!...

-Con ese dinero, que es tuyo, vivirás mientras se ve qué puedes hacer.

-Dices bien, Marshall.-un momento después, mi padre entregaba al señor Lee unos billetes.-Guárdalos, y procura encontrarme una casa pequeña, ya me entiendes…

-Déjalo todo a mi cargo; mañana volveré.

Como a las siete de la noche de ese mismo día, mi padre me dijo.-Bonnie, no salgas, ya vuelvo.

-¿A dónde vas, padre mío?

-A aclarar una duda.

-Ya es muy tarde; deja eso para mañana.

-Me precisa ir hoy.-y mi padre salió para regresar una hora más tarde, pálido, con las facciones alteradas y los labios temblorosos.

-¿Qué tienes, padre mío?-le pregunté.

-Elodio Mentolaga es un infame.-articuló mi padre sin contestar mi pregunta.-Vengo de convencerme de su maldad y perfidia, oye, oye Bonnie, hasta dónde es de infame ese hombre.

-Flashback-

Como soy bien conocido en la casa de Mentolaga, el criado que tiene me dejó entrar sin anunciarme, y continuó acostado en el suelo, pues estaba borracho. Me dirigí a la sala, despacio, sin hacer ruido; y al llegar a la antesala, oí voces altas que me detuvieron, sin pensar que no procedía bien. Me coloqué cerca de la puerta mal cerrada para poder ver y oír, sin ser visto, a los que hablaban dentro. El uno era Mentolaga; el otro, ¿te imaginas quién era, hija mía? ¡Lemon Martínez! Ambos estaban sentados cerca de una mesa, bebiendo y hablando.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!-cacareaba Mentolaga con su risa estrepitosa.- ¡Qué imbécil es don Gumball!

-Demasiado imbécil.-apoyaba Lemon.

-Cuando sepa que ha perdido se va a poner furioso.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa que rabie?

-Él no me importa nada, pero la hija…

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Vaya! ¿Y a quién no le gusta?

-Es hermosa mi sobrina; si yo no fuese su tío…

-Procuraré quedar bien con el doctor Olmedo y aprovecharme de su miseria para seducirle la hija.

-¡Hombre, respeta a mis parientes!

-Los respeto tanto como tú los das a respetar, para no desagradarte.

-¿Cuánto te ha dado mi hermanito?

-Como cinco mil Lempiras, que me ha dado en préstamo, no como honorarios, los que pondré a su disposición, a cambio de la hija, se entiende; la amo como un salvaje y será mía.

-¿Y tu esposa?

-¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo esa tonta a la que, en mala hora, di mi nombre?

-Es la madre de tus hijos.

-¡Valiente cosa, darme chiquillos a quienes mantener, yo, que vivo tan fregado!

-Pero ahora eres rico.

-Tanto como tú, gracias a ese imbécil de don Gumball, el pobre no entiende más que de medicina y hasta creo que habrá olvidado, pues dicen que hace tiempo que no receta a nadie.

-A mí me salvó.

-¿Y eso qué? ¿No te dije que era muy fácil explotar a ese hombre?

-Así me lo dijiste; si no fueras tú no lo demando nunca; pero como me aseguraste el triunfo…

-Y no te he engañado.

-¡Qué feliz idea la tuya, Elodio: ser el apoderado de una parte, y dirigir la otra! ¡Bien has representado la comedia!

-Pues porque me daría la mitad del capital que te dará el tonto de Olmedo.

-¿Y tanto es eso?

-¿No ves que nos va a pagar hasta las ficticias costas?

-¿De qué modo?

-Eres un niño, le damos, como es convenido, al abogadito Cerrato que aparece como apoderado tuyo, mil Lempiras para que firme un recibo por honorarios crecidos, en 3 años que ha durado el litigio, se ha gastado mucho, lo malo es que la propiedad ganadera de Olmedo, que fue valiosa, ahora ha venido muy a menos.

-¿Con que quieres dejar sin nada a mi hermano?

-Por supuesto, cuanto más pobre quede, más probabilidades tengo de que Bonnie sea mía.

-¿Así es que la Corte Suprema…?

-Confirmó el fallo de las Apelaciones, ¿No te dije que los magistrados son mis amigos y que hay uno que decididamente me protege?

-¡Qué dicha! ¿Así es que ahora somos ricos?

-¡Ricos, verdaderamente ricos, indiscutiblemente ricos, y honrados, hombre, tan honrados que ni el Papa lo pondrá en duda!... ¡A tu salud, victorioso!

-¡A la tuya, Elodio vencedor!...

-¡Ja, ja, ja!... ¡Qué cara va a poner mañana don Gumball!... Pero yo lo consolaré, amigo mío, con los 5000 Lempiras que tú conseguirás para dármelos adelantados, los que le devolveré diciéndole que, puesto que perdió, no me creo con derecho a ellos; pero sí a Bonnie… La cosa será dando y dando…

-Fin del Flashback-

Mi padre continuó después de un rato de silencio, que respeté.-Salí de aquella guarida de malhechores con la rabia en el alma y dispuesto a dar una lección a Mentolaga; mañana lo espero, porque vendrá, ya lo dijo; tú permanecerás en la antesala, pues no quiero que vuelva a verte ese monstruo.

El día siguiente, a las nueve de la mañana, llegó Elodio Mentolaga a buscar a mi padre. Como de costumbre, fue recibido en la sala; traía el chato semblante compungido, y zalameros la voz y la mirada. Mi padre estaba muy tranquilo, muy sereno, dispuesto a no demostrar pesar por la pérdida de su fortuna. Yo, oculta tras de una cortina, veía y oía lo que pasaba en la sala.

-Don Gumball, malas noticias me traen…

-¿Cómo así?

-El asunto que con tanto gusto y tanto interés le llevaba…

-¿Y bien?

-Me anuncian que fue perdido… yo lo siento mucho; lo siento con el alma; pero nuestros contrarios se han valido de armas ruines… falsificación de documentos… testigos falsos… cuanto usted pueda imaginarse… y, por más que hice, no pude probarles la falsedad de sus afirmaciones… yo, solo, luchando con tantos pícaros que quieren explotar a Martínez, no podía vencer… Don Gumball, amigo mío, soporte con valor esta calamidad…

-¿Cuál calamidad?

-La pérdida del asunto, de su fortuna…

-Para un hombre como yo, esa no es calamidad.

-¿No?-pregunto Mentolaga abriendo más los ojos.

-No; la calamidad es perder el honor, ¿cómo ha quedado el mío?

-¿El honor de usted?

-Obvio, jamás me atreveré a preguntar por el honor de un hombre como usted.

-Sobre la honradez de usted nadie tiene que objetar nada; es proverbial.

-¿Qué abogado llevaba la cuestión de Martínez?

-El abogado Cerrato.

-Debe ser un hombre muy depravado el que le aconseja.

-Es posible.

-Y muy astuto, muy inteligente, cuando logró vencer a usted.

-Muy inteligente por lo visto.

-¿Más que usted, Mentolaga?

-Yo no tengo presunción de ser talentoso.

-Sin embargo, varias veces ha alabado usted su inteligencia, de la cual no tengo duda.

-Don Gumball, parece que usted se ha disgustado conmigo por la pérdida de la cuestión, cuando yo no he tenido la culpa y lamento muy de veras…-y el hipócrita fingía tan bien, que mi padre dijo con voz irritada.

-Concluyamos ¿Estoy arruinado?

-¡Ay, sí, doctor!-suspiró Elodio.

-¿Lo he perdido todo?

-Casi todo, señor.

-¿Cuánto te debo?

-¿A mí, doctor?

-¿Está usted sordo, o qué?

-Es que hay cosas que aunque se oigan se duda de ellas y es preciso volver a preguntar… ¿Deberme usted a mí? No sólo no me debe nada, sino que vengo a entregarle el dinero que me ha adelantado, y a ofrecerle como leal y buen amigo suyo, una casa que tengo lista para usted y su hija Bonnie. Me creeré muy obligado si se digna a aceptar.

Mi padre se levantó.- ¿La infamia que usted me ofrece?

-¡Don Gumball!...

-¿Crees, vil canalla, que estoy engañado respecto a ti? Hombre infame, reptil inmundo, cómplice asqueroso de un malvado, ¿piensas que no sé qué ligado con Martínez, me has engañado miserablemente para robarme de la manera más descarada?

-Don Gumball, cálmese usted ¿Quién ha venido a decirle lo que no es? ¿Quién quiere que rompamos nuestra amistad?

-¿Tu amistad, bicho asqueroso?

-Doctor, aquí hay una duda que es preciso aclarar.

-No tengo duda de tu infamia; he estado en tu casa; te he visto anoche bebiendo con Martínez y llamándome imbécil ¿Negarás ahora?-Elodio estaba trémulo, pálido; después se puso amoratado.- ¿Negarás ahora tu infamia, vil mercenario?

-Nada de injurias, señor Olmedo.-clamó con voz chillona.

-¡Silencio, miserable traidor! A mí no me haces callar con tus gritos como a muchos infelices, te conozco bien: grosero, gritón, malcriado, amenazador con los débiles; sumiso, hipócrita, arrastrado con los fuertes, eres un cobarde, y si no lo eres, defiéndete.-y mi padre golpeó, con su mano cerrada, el lívido rostro del malvado, con golpe tal, que el miserable se tambaleó; quiso ponerse a la defensiva; pero mi padre le dio otro golpe tan fuerte, que le desvió la nariz para toda la vida.-¡Sal de aquí, villano!-y a puntapiés arrojó de la casa a aquel ente inmoral y despreciable, que salió humilde, con la cabeza baja y, como vulgarmente se dice, "con el rabo entre las piernas", sólo que yo no quiero hacer a los perros la injuria de compararlos con semejante monstruo.- ¿Y bien?-me dijo mi padre cuando me reuní con él.-Ya has visto cómo abofeteé a ese pícaro; no lo maté porque no quiero quitar su presa a la justicia de Dios, que de los hombres no la espero. Arréglate para que nos pasemos mañana a la casa que debe tenernos preparada mi amigo Lee; quiero que cuando ese infame mande a sacarnos, encuentre la casa vacía.

Al arreglar algunos objetos nuestros, encontré el retrato de Mentolaga: lo hice pedazos y lo arrojé a la calle para que los transeúntes pisotearan la imagen de aquel bandido, manchado con todos los crímenes.

Nos trasladamos a una casita pobre, pero de aspecto agradable, en donde he sufrido el dolor más grande de mi vida: la muerte de mi padre, quien desde que fue miserablemente robado, se puso enfermo. Como él no quería recetarse, busqué al doctor Gámez para que lo asistiera; pero, por más que hizo, no pudo devolverle la salud.

-Al padre de usted lo mata el golpe moral que ha recibido.-me dijo el doctor una vez.

-Mentolaga es el asesino.-rugí yo.

Las propiedades de mi padre fueron valoradas a un precio ínfimo, y apenas bastaron para cubrir la exorbitante suma que cobró Martínez. Bien sabían aquellos criminales que mi padre no haría objeción alguna a su desvergonzado robo. Los últimos momentos de mi muy amado padre fueron muy angustiosos.-Hija mía, mi pobrecita hija, te dejo sin dinero; tendrás que luchar con la miseria.-repetía incesantemente.

Yo, inconsolable, lloraba, maldiciendo al que me hacía sufrir la más cruel de las angustias, el más desesperado de los dolores. Amaneció un día en que mi padre no existía ya. La noche anterior me había bendecido por última vez… Al verlo muerto.- ¡Elodio Mentolaga, mira tu obra!-exclamé, loca de dolor y llorando llena de angustia. Lo que más quería, lo que más amaba yo, lo había perdido para siempre. Sin tomar en cuenta mis lágrimas, se llevaron al padre mío, y yo quedé sola, completamente sola en este triste mundo. Hoy hace dos años.

El señor Lee murió 3 meses después que mi padre, y Lemon Martínez, un año después, casi sin haber disfrutado de su mal habida fortuna, pues Mentolaga le hizo entrar en un negocio ficticio, tan ficticio que Elodio tuvo a bien quitar de su camino a su cómplice, antes de que se diera cuenta del engaño. De este modo, Mentolaga fue el único poseedor del capital de mi padre.

Con el poco dinero que me quedó, compré una casita en la cual he vivido en compañía de mi aya, una buena señora llamada Teresa Rivas (**N/A versión humana de Tronquitos**), y una chiquilla que me quiere mucho por haberla recogido yo cuando apenas tenía un año de edad.

Teresa ha hecho conmigo las veces de madre cariñosa, y a ella le debo muchos buenos consejos y muchas horas tranquilas y resignadas, no dichosas, que dicha no puede haber para esta desheredada de la fortuna, para esta huérfana que, desde que murió su padre, no sabe lo que es alegría.

Para poder sostenerme, vendí casi todo lo que me quedaba procedente de mi madre: mis alhajas y mis libros; y cuando la miseria se disponía a llamar a mi humilde morada, doña Carlota de Fernández, hermana del doctor Gámez, hizo que me dieran el empleo que hoy tengo en esta casa.

He consignado aquí mi corta, pero dolorosa historia, para que si alguna alma buena la leyere alguna vez, aprenda a despreciar y a maldecir, como desprecio y maldigo yo, a Elodio Mentolaga.

**George:-Espero les haya gustado, si quieren ser amigos de mi jefe por Facebook, su nombre es Maicol Neil Mackenzie (**N/A es mi segundo perfil, el principal es solo para miembros de Multiverso HDA**) el link está en su perfil de fanfiction, también les invito a ver su video de youtube: Digimon Adventure Time parte 1/5 (etapa adulta); dejen reviews, follows y favorites, hasta el siguiente capítulo, y recuerden, quien se los dijo.**


End file.
